Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, speakers, headphones, and run one or more software applications in addition to providing for voice communications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, email clients, instant messaging (“IM”) clients, and wavetable instruments. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. Such wireless devices may operate on a cellular network, on a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), or on both of these types of networks.
One problem with current wireless devices pertains to the performance of the device's keypad. In particular, the keys of the keypad are often stiff, making them difficult for a user to depress to initiate an input or selection. The keypad of a wireless device typically includes the following components: keycaps, clear (or translucent or white in colour) silicon rubber key stems coupled by a clear (or translucent or white in colour) silicon rubber web, clear plastic light guides, an opaque (e.g., black) polycarbonate (“PC”) film for light shielding (e.g., located on top of the web), and opaque (e.g., black) plastic elements for light shielding (e.g., located to the sides of the light guides). These components are typically united or bonded together by an adhesive such as glue. In a typical implementation, the keycaps are glued to the key stems, the glue being applied between the flat lower surface of each keycap and the flat upper surface of each key stem. However, excess glue may flow away from the keycap and key stem and contact the PC film. If the glue comes into contact with the PC film, it may cause the PC film to become bonded to the web (that is coupled to the key stems). This may cause the web to stiffen or strengthen. This stiffening of the web is problematic as it can cause stiffening of the keys of the keypad. In fact, it has been estimated that more than 95% of stiff key problems in keypads of wireless devices are caused by excess adhesive flowing from between the keycaps and key stems.
A need therefore exists for an improved keypad for a wireless device. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.